Dr. Quartermain
Dr. Quinton Quartermain is the main character of the videos created by Media Baron. He is known for being begrudging towards his working conditions and various aspects of the asylum. History Before coming to Hillbrook Asylum Before Quartermain arrived at Hillbrook Asylum, he had his own business, a wife named Charlotte and a daughter named Abigail. However, things eventually took a turn for the worst as he lost his private practice, his wife ran off with all their savings and he became estranged with his daughter, who he hasn't seen in 5 years. Working at Hillbrook Eventually, he was hired as a Doctor at Hillbrook for his knowledge in psychiatry. He was absolutely revolted with aspects of his job, such as the nicknames and over reliance on electroshock therapy. He also had to work with Barry, an orderly who he deems as incompetent. While working there, he stole a package designated for patient #888, which was an Egyptian Mau cat, who he named Waffles. One day, after the Silent's message, he received a letter from someone named "Lightmare", someone who intended on stopping the Silent. They also warned him to be careful of Barry, who apparently isn't as dumb as he makes himself out to be. This warning eventually proved true as Barry was eventually revealed to be Lyre Bird, a former patient of Quartermain who held a grudge against his former doctor. Determined to take Quartermain identity as his own, Lyre Bird shot Quartermain and went off to set an explosive device with the intent of destroying Hillbrook Asylum. This plan was foiled by none other then Lightmare, who arrived in the nick of time to defeat Lyre Bird and save Quartermain. Quartermain was taken to the hospital and survived surgery. During his recovery, the doctor received a visit from Lightmare, where it was revealed that the masked hero was none other then Quartermain’s daughter Abigail. The two were overjoyed to be reunited after so long. After being released from Hospital care, Quartermain returned to Hillbrook in the midst of another crises as the power of Cellblock H went out, causing a riot. Quartermain was instrumental in returning power to Cellblock H and played a hand in stopping the riot. Personality Relationships Waffles Waffles is Dr. Quartermain's cat, who he adopted to feel less lonely. So far, their relationship has been extremely healthy. Charlotte His ex-wife, who's most well known action is stealing all of their savings. It's clear that he still holds a grudge. Abigail His estranged daughter. Her whereabouts are still unclear, as well as her status. They haven't spoke in over 5 years. Dr. William Wickman His boss, and the director of the asylum. They seem to have an understanding of each-others morals and views, but disagree on them. Regardless, they are able to respect one another Barry Barry is someone that Dr. Quartermain despises for his shear stupidity. He constantly messes things up, and is responsible for multiple problems at Hillbrook. However, in recent times, Dr. Quartermain has become unsure of Barry's intelligence.